


栗子蛋糕好吃吗？

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 芝诺光灵感来源某图现代R18真的OOC，因为后面太涩了…忍不住拉了灯…（捂脸跑）





	栗子蛋糕好吃吗？

圣诞节，整座城市都洋溢着一股热情的浪潮，从早晨便开始悄然落下的雪花装点了这个灯光闪烁的城市。  
光之甜点店已经拉下了门帘，准备着今天的提前下班。材料全部整理完毕，店面也打扫得干干净净，小黄莺的圣诞新曲在店里轻轻回荡着，塔塔露和萨娜娜两个人坐在柜台前，一人手里捧着一杯热可可，排排坐着透过透明的大窗户向工作间里看去。  
栗色头发的青年穿着一身洁白的厨师服，正聚精会神的往饼皮上挤着奶油。圆滚滚的栗子经过一番糖煮显得圆润饱满，雪白蓬松的奶油将它包裹，外面又缠绕上了丝绒般的栗子酱奶油。最后是一点白色奶油点缀，切开的半个栗子颤巍巍地顶在最上面，仰头沐浴着青年洒下的细密的糖粉。

当光提着包装好的蒙布朗走出工作间的时候，萨娜娜抱着平板急冲冲走向他。  
“刚才顾着聊天，忘记关掉外卖平台了…”小姑娘不好意思地摸摸鼻子，眼神却一直往点心盒子上飘。  
光忍不住笑了出来，他把点心盒递给了萨娜娜，低头看着订单信息。  
“唔，要个今日特色，还好栗子还有剩余，直接做个栗子蛋糕好了。”他温和地摸摸赚钱狂魔小姑娘的脑袋“你和塔塔露先回去吧，订单地址在我住的小区，我做完了顺路送过去就好。”  
远处的塔塔露高兴地欢呼了一声，手上的手机悄悄地拍下了青年笑起来的模样。

小黄莺还在歌唱，只剩下一个人的店里并没有那么的冷清。光将模具里的小气泡轻轻震掉，试了试烤箱温度后便把模具送入了烤箱。  
他哼着歌搅拌着栗子奶油，糖渍板栗的香气在工作间回荡。他甚至能够想象到，烤箱中的蛋糕，在不断地受热，悄悄地蓬松起来，鼓成一个完美的原型。  
一会在蛋糕上画什么呢…  
光用试吃勺尝了尝栗子奶油，面对着一盆棕色的美味有些出神。他突然回忆起了，上个圣诞节的时候，自己…  
他想起了去年那个化掉了也没有吃的栗子慕斯，和一年都没有过的某个号码的来电提示，有些苦涩地笑了笑，听到烤箱叮的一声，转身拿出了蛋糕。

忙忙碌碌到傍晚，光才谨慎地给蛋糕盒系上了蝴蝶结。他拎着蛋糕走出店铺，开着车钻入车的河流中去。安静的车里弥漫着淡淡的甜香，街道上圣诞节的叮当声四处飘荡，光的心里却平静的宛如他寂静的湖色双眼。  
今天回家，随便吃一点就算了，反正也没有准备火鸡什么的…  
他这么想着，将车开到了小区的地下停车场里。  
“E栋…1401室…不就是我楼上的楼上？”他站在客人的门前，有些感慨竟然和自己家离的这么近。  
他按了下门铃，对着门口的对讲器说：“您好，光之甜点店的外送到了，麻烦您开下门。”  
门禁上的图标转了一会，自动浮现出了字迹。  
[确认存在此项预约。门禁密码xxxx，外卖请放到进门右转的餐厅桌子上。]  
光依言输入了密码，房门打开，屋子里自动亮起了有些昏暗的灯光。他四下看了看，冷淡风格的装饰，几盆小绿植算是给这个单调的屋子增添了几分色彩。  
整栋楼的室内布局都是一样的，他右转进了餐厅，木质餐桌的正中央，玻璃花瓶里插了一束水仙花。

“出去接爱人了吗…”光的思绪飞舞着，将蛋糕放在了桌上，同时轻轻放下了一张卡片。  
[特别的日子为您准备的特别的心意，愿您圣诞快乐。]  
“特别的心意吗…？”  
安静的屋子里，在光的背后，突然传来了另一个男人的声音！  
光感觉到说话的气流拂过自己耳际，他敏感地打了个哆嗦，快速回头“是谁唔…？！”  
男人的手掌很大，他捂住了光的嘴，另一只手制住了光向后袭来的手肘。男人的鼻尖蹭到了他颈后的碎发，温热的鼻息喷洒在那里，光觉得自己的腿都要软了。  
“唔唔唔…”  
小偷？强盗？还是屋主蓄意攻击？  
光的大脑一片混乱，他努力思考着应对措施的时候，突然感觉到自己后腰一片凉凉的感觉。  
“唔唔唔！！”难道不是劫财是劫色？！光慌张地向后退，却感受到臀肉蹭到了什么硬硬的…  
他面红耳赤地试图和男人分开距离，高大的男人却不依不饶，将他按倒在了桌上。他松开了捂着光的嘴，光刚想破口大叫，却听到‘刺啦——’一声，宽大的胶带缠绕上了自己的手腕，绑的紧紧的，根本无法挣脱。  
“你这是在犯罪！”光的声音颤抖着，他的脸颊贴在微凉的桌面上，看不清身后人的样子“松开我，我当什么都没有发生过…”  
然后打爆你的头。  
光在心里补了后半句，男人似乎听到了他的心声，低沉地笑了笑，根本没有被打动分毫。他的手从光的脊柱一路向下，在裤子边停留了一会，快速地扒下了他的裤子和内裤。  
“混蛋！”光挣动着双腿，希望能够站起来。男人看见他的挣扎，所幸将下身的衣服褪到了光的脚底，一条腿挤进他的双腿间，暗示性地顶弄着。  
男人一只手放在了光的臀上，手指用力捏着臀肉，将柔软而又紧实的臀捏的红红的。另一只手窸窸窣窣地不知道在干什么，但是下一秒，光清楚地听到了手机拍照传来地咔嚓声。  
“你到底要干什么…！” 光绝望地质疑他，如果只是劫色，他还能当自己被狗咬了一口，可是现在！他还拍了照片！男人的手在自己的臀上流连，光忍不住泛起了一阵恶心，他看着面前尽在咫尺的蛋糕盒子，突然想到了那个人。  
如果没有分手…如果他还在…自己根本就不会…  
昏暗的屋子里突然安静了下来，男人低头看着那个红了眼眶的青年，停下了手里的动作。  
青年的眼眶通红，淡淡的泪光被努力憋在眼眶里不想落下。他的身体还有些颤抖，甚至连那可怜的臀尖，还颤着红红的印子，在微凉的夜晚里可怜的诉求。

芝诺斯叹了口气，他俯下身，将唇瓣印在光的后颈上，带了点安抚的意味。  
“好了，别哭了。”芝诺斯用回了原本的声音，身下的青年眨了眨眼睛，泪水趁势滚了出来。他顾不上眼泪，使劲扭头看向身后，语气里带了些不可置信。  
“芝诺…斯？”  
“嗯。”男人将青年抱了起来，轻轻松松穿过客厅走进了卧室“胆子这么小，我教给你的都忘了吗？”  
芝诺斯将人放到了床上，自己松开领带，解开衬衣最上面的两颗扣子。  
光吸吸鼻子，听到这话气的反驳他，“神经啊！谁能想到会是你！赶快把我松开。”他动了动手，示意他弄开绑在自己手上的胶带。  
“等一下再解开，”芝诺斯也上了床，他捏着光的下巴，居高临下地开口“先回答我一个问题，”  
“你为什么自己偷偷溜走？”  
光眼神飘向相反的方向，用沉默来抵做回答。  
“你知不知道，我翻遍了整个N城，没有找到你的时候，有多着急吗？” 芝诺斯的唇线向下抿了抿，脸上带了一分可查的怒气“我当初就不该心软，放你一个人偷偷溜到南方待了一年。”  
男人拿起了床头的小瓶，对着光一喷，趁着青年闭眼睛的时候，男人用身旁的领带蒙上了光的眼睛。  
“芝诺斯?”奇怪的气体还没有挥散开，视线就陷入一片黑暗，光有些惊慌，他扭动着身子在床上蠕动，男人却在蒙上他的眼睛后又陷入了沉默，床上一片安静，光感觉到一股寒意从光裸的臀上漫起。  
“芝诺斯？芝诺斯你说句话好吗…”  
光听不到任何声音，也看不到任何的东西，他感觉不到男人的温度，只有凉凉的丝滑的床单和自己摩擦产生的窸窸窣窣的细小声音，在耳边漂浮着。  
暴露在空气里的下身令他感到羞耻与不安，他想要挪动身子坐起来，却因为双手被束缚在了背后，没有支撑点可以让他借力撑起，最后蠕动了半天，只是在床上撅起来了一个圆润的屁股。  
他一个人在床上忙了半天，累到止不住地喘息，当他将脸埋在枕头里长舒一口气的时候，一种又凉又柔软滑腻的东西挤进了他的臀缝，光忍不住颤抖着呻吟了出来。  
“什么…芝诺斯，你放了什么…”  
滑腻的东西在他的臀缝间被挤弄着，光似乎闻到了栗子的甜香，他摆动着臀抗拒着奶油，却被一双大手牢牢止住，更多的奶油被涂抹在了自己屁股上，甚至蔓延到了前面，渐渐包裹住自己的前端。  
“停下…”明知道在做这一切的人是芝诺斯，却因为无法看到，而产生了莫名的恐惧。光的头发随着脑袋的摆动在枕头上摩擦，他抗拒又难以抗拒地哼叫着，男人沉默的将手指旋转着塞入臀缝，刮蹭着那个紧紧闭合的小洞，而一种柔软的触感，在光的臀尖上落下，像蛇一样滑动着。  
“呜！…”光感觉出来了，那是芝诺斯的舌，在自己的屁股上舔舐着奶油，他惊颤着抖动着身体，涂满奶油的性器正在悄然挺立。男人的舌尖一路下滑，滑到了双丸的地带，光忍不住摩挲着枕头，借以驱散过于刺激的快感。  
“不要了…不要舔了…”他感觉到有什么从自己的前端渗出，被男人的手指勾住又涂抹在性器上，在穴口徘徊的手指已经混合着奶油钻了进去，正在深深浅浅地抽动着。

芝诺斯跪在他的身后，舔掉了嘴角粘上的一点奶油，直起身来居高临下的看着床上的青年。  
一年几乎都泡在甜点店里的青年，肤色比去年白皙了很多，大抵是因为没再做过额外的体能训练，原来紧实的肌肉变得有些柔软，只有在发力的时候才会显现出肌肉的线条。黑色的领带缠绕在他的脸上，在昏暗灯光下显得色情异常。而涂抹在他臀上的栗色奶油，正在和顶着一头栗色头发的本人一起，散发着一种温暖甜蜜的味道。  
芝诺斯眯起了眼睛，又回想起去年不辞而别的某人，有些回温的心情又降了回去。  
他没再管那根颤巍巍翘立着的小东西，他两手掰开青年的臀缝，露出那个散发着甜香的洞穴，炽热的性器已经跃跃欲试，在洞口处徘徊了一下，便直直地顶了进去。

“呜！”看不见也摸不到，光无法预料到男人什么时候会进来，他被动地接受着突入而来的快感，他和芝诺斯的接触只有那里，他感受不到芝诺斯的温度，触碰不到芝诺斯的肌肤，仿佛一年过去，两个人仅存的关系就只剩下了这个。  
“一年不见，你紧地让你发狂。”芝诺斯伏在他的耳边，紧致的快感令他的声线有些波动。男人恶劣地笑了出来，他的呼吸擦着光的耳尖，吐露出了令光恐惧的话语。  
“还记得刚才的照片吗？从你刚才上了床的时候开始，录像就没有停下来过。”  
白光在他的脑海中闪过，光近乎尖叫着射了出来，白色的性液喷洒在床单上，也蹭到了他的腹上。光不断地挪动着身子，企图将自己缩进男人的笼罩下。与此同时，后穴紧致的甬道死死地缩动，热情的内壁吸吮着性器，甚至让芝诺斯产生了拔不出来的错觉。芝诺斯深深地吸了一口气，将怒狰的肉刃抽出大半，狠狠地顶了进去。  
难以拒绝的快感顺着脊柱攀爬，像生命旺盛的藤蔓，将光紧紧缠绕。性爱带来的热度让他全身都在发痒，他蜷缩起脚趾，呻吟中带了哭腔，青年显而易见地啜泣出声，他的泪水濡湿了领带。他半张着口急促呼吸，身体有些轻微痉挛地颤抖着，将身上的奶油尽数蹭在了床单上。两人结合的地方混杂着各种液体，散发着麝香与栗子的复合味道，粗大的性器一下下地顶入最深，狠狠摩擦过青年敏感的地方，将穴口打出栗白色的细小泡沫、  
狼狈的模样不仅没有让男人产生怜悯之心，反而愈发的得寸进尺。芝诺斯的眼角隐隐有些泛红，他的手指穿插在青年柔软的栗色发间，微微用力将人提起。  
“我半年前找到这里，如果不是他们阻止了我，我早就直接把你绑回N城锁在家里了。”男人咬着他的耳垂，留下了深深浅浅的印子“我每天早上看着你出门，晚上看着你回来，你知道我有多么想不压抑自己的情绪。你生日那天喝醉了，自己一个人上电梯的时候，你知不知道你差点就要被我按在电梯里，操到回不了家？”  
光断断续续地听着男人的话语，恍惚间回忆着自己生日那天，上了电梯后就失去记忆的自己，到底是怎么样一路进了家门换了衣服还洗了澡规规矩矩地躺在床上睡觉。  
“你总是这样，对不相关的人好的要死。”男人将领带扯下，露出一双充盈着眼泪而又满目茫然的灰蓝色眼睛“对我呢？对你自己呢？说走就走，真是够狠的心。”  
光啊啊了两声，不知道想要表达什么，芝诺斯见他这幅样子，轻声笑了笑。“我给了你一年的时间，现在，我只需要一个回答。”  
他慢慢地抽出了自己的性器，沾满各种液体的肉棒夹在光的臀缝间，不紧不慢地摩挲着。  
“是彻底分手，还是回到我身边？”  
填满自己的硬热离开了身体，就像当年自己落跑出N城的第一个夜晚，悔意和孤独卷着冰凉的夜，在自己的心口嘲笑着愚蠢的行为。就像在这座城市里，不管白日多么的热闹，等待黑夜里，他只能面对一个人冷清的家时，穿堂而过的风在他身边讽刺的尖笑。  
他自以为自己离开这个人可以过得像最初的自己一样更好更自由，却忘记了现在的他，已经在当初空落落的心里，描绘了一整个男人的样貌。  
他的身体渴求着男人的接触，他的灵魂期盼着男人的滋润。  
他需要芝诺斯。

迷途的青年将身子靠向身后宽阔的怀抱，湿漉漉的穴口尝试着吞吃进渴望的东西，他仰头凝望着男人，张口呼唤着男人的名字。  
他说，  
[我属于你。]

芝诺斯捏着光的下巴，吻向他的嘴唇，力度大到在上面留下了血淋淋的咬痕。男人满意地亲吻他的眼睛，冰湖色的眼睛里潜藏着渐渐融化的寒冰。  
“你可以在我身边继续你的爱好，但是你要明白，我只会找你这一次，一旦你再一次逃走了，不是你彻底逃离了我，而是我彻底丢掉了你。”  
青年轻轻点头，将唇瓣又一次送向了男人。  
芝诺斯弄开了他手上的束缚，利落地撕开了他的上衣，用着下身还相连的姿势，一口气将青年翻了过来。  
“芝，芝诺斯呜…”痉挛的甬道在啜泣，光抬起酸麻的手臂环住男人的脖子，高大的男人两手抬起他的臀，身体下俯将他一次又一次的顶入枕头间柔软的缝隙。芝诺斯低下头，张口咬住了那两颗暴露在冷气中的红豆，将它们吮到红肿胀大，光的脚趾不断地蜷缩，小腿绷紧显露出了迷人的线条，他高高仰起脖子，将最脆弱的地方暴露给男人。  
芝诺斯的金发落在光的胸前，随着他的吻扫弄着光的胸膛，青年毫无犹豫地呻吟出声，将最本质的自己奉献给面前的人。  
“再深一点…再呜…”高高卷起的浪将光掀入欲望的海底，他的头脑混乱着，说出的话也自相矛盾着“不行…我不要了…太，太多了…”  
可怜的性器在男人的把玩下又一次站立起来，芝诺斯将光近乎全部抬起，只留下胸部以上的部位在床上。他自上而下地顶撞着光，冰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地将青年放荡的言行一幕幕记下，“口是心非。”芝诺斯的速度并没有慢下来，他不断刺激着那小小的一点，看着光可怜的性器逐渐攀上高峰，直到挣扎着想要释放时被他一把堵上“这里明明还想要，为什么要说不呢？”  
光含糊不清地抓紧身体两侧的枕头，津液顺着嘴角滑落也完全不知。他感受到一股火热的欲望凝聚在自己的前端，他哭着哀求着，希望男人能够放开他。肉壁紧紧抓住抽动地肉棒，将更多的内壁挤向那根炽热，芝诺斯皱了下眉又很快松开，他不懂声色地调整着抓握性器的角度，一边将整根抽出，再突然地插入——  
“唔啊——！！”芝诺斯的性器直直地插入了最深的地方，快速地射了出来，而他的手指，也从光的前端上挪了开来，浓稠的精液深深打入了光的身体深处，而他自己也又一次地高潮了。大片的乳白色粘液因为姿势角度的问题，尽数落在了光自己的眼颊上，鼻梁间，还有唇上。他翻着白眼浑身颤抖着大口呼吸，探出来的舌尖上还带着一丝白色的液体，男人低头欣赏了一会这幅景象，用手指刮蹭下他眼睫上的精液，再塞进青年的嘴里。  
光无意识地吮吸了两下男人的手指，芝诺斯的眼神微微暗了三分，他抽出尚还硬挺的性器，扭头看向还剩不少奶油的栗子蛋糕，挑了个大个栗子塞进了浸满精液的穴里。  
“还想吃吗？”  
男人的手指不断地将光脸上的精液刮下填入他的口中，浑浑噩噩的青年用手指勾住了男人的手臂，睁开的灰蓝眸子里盛满了一湾欲望。  
芝诺斯满意地笑了出来，他自己靠着床头躺下，将酸软的青年抓起来放在身上，头脚颠倒。脸上还留着几道浑浊印记的光有些迷蒙地歪了歪头看他，芝诺斯将渗出来的精液刮起，抹在他的大腿上。  
“我只允许你吃到我塞不进去栗子为止。”男人的手指将快被穴肉挤出来的栗子推了进去，一直推到手指能够到的最深处，“塞不进去了的话，我们就要结束了哦。”  
光盯着那根挺立的性器看了两秒，快速地吞进了肉棒的顶端。  
芝诺斯不紧不慢地推进了第二个栗子，偶尔被挤出的精液都被男人连着栗子一起推了回去。光翘起被捏的青紫的臀，双手握着性器快速地舔弄着，芝诺斯舒服地眯起了眼睛，他捏了两个栗子，一前一后地连着塞了进去。  
柔软的肠道明显不喜欢这种圆滚滚的东西，内壁挤压着栗子，驱赶着它们离开这里，光不断地试图放松，试图留下那些已经塞进来的栗子，他捧着男人的性器，自上而下地用舌头舔弄着，再张口从顶端吞进，直到顶到自己的喉咙。芝诺斯有些坏心地抬腰，将性器有向里送了一截，剧烈的恶心感让光忍不住想要将它吐出，只好用手指不断安慰着那两颗球体。  
“快要塞不进去了。”芝诺斯捏着一个栗子，简单比划了一下。此时的穴口已经被撑得圆圆的，隐隐能够看到里面的栗子“我们要结束吗？”  
沉浸其中的光的大幅度摇了摇头，他扭头看着男人，用微不可查地声音问着，  
“能不能...再试一试…”  
芝诺斯挑起了眉，他状似苦恼地端详了一会满面红潮的光，又看了看快要被挤出来的半个栗子“可是，手指只能推进去这么多。”  
光的低头看了看差点戳到自己脸颊的性器，脑海里快速闪过一个念头，他羞地连脖子都红了起来，他慢慢爬着转身，将身体趴伏在芝诺斯的胸膛上。光凝望着他的眼睛，声音犹如蚊呐  
“用那里顶一下，还可以塞得更深的…”  
芝诺斯的嘴角扬起，他的手掌抚摸着青年的腰脊，开口低声诱导着“那你自己试一试，看看还能塞几个？”  
被诱惑的青年轻轻嗯了一声，扶着那里慢慢地坐了下去…

 

————对不起我是拉灯的分界线————

 

爱财如命的两位甜点店老板已经关门三天了。  
“老实说，我真的难以相信，”塔塔露快速地按着计算器，悄悄地跟下笔如飞的萨娜娜交流着“咱们的可爱甜点师竟然有个男朋友…”  
“别问这么多，反正不管是在这还是搬去N城，跟着阿光有钱赚就对了。”萨娜娜放下了手里的笔，将账目简单浏览了一遍，“人家男朋友可是N城的那个…”  
金发的男人宛如听到什么一般，回头瞥了她们一眼。  
两个小姑娘火速闭了嘴。

 

END.


End file.
